1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head used in printing operations for ejecting ink onto a recording medium, an inkjet head assembly equipped with a plurality of the inkjet heads, and an inkjet printer having the inkjet head assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese patent-application publication No. HEI-10-151748 discloses an inkjet head having a plurality of nozzles arranged linearly. A plate is fixed to a side surface of the inkjet head with three fixing bolts disposed along the longitudinal direction of the plate. The side surface is orthogonal to an ink ejection surface on which nozzles are formed. A plurality of adjusting bolts is disposed between the fixing bolts for correcting minor warping in the inkjet head that may result from manufacturing. By correcting such minor warping with this technology, the nozzles can be aligned linearly along the longitudinal direction of the inkjet head.